Chuck vs The Gingerbread House
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man! Utterly fluff filled one shot based around something that everyone wants no matter how old... A gingerbread house.


**Author's Notes: **Ok I will be updating my other stories of course but this popped into my head at school during a lesson which obviously wasn't productive for my brain. This is for you Jen! Read and review as always. I'll give you gingerbread.

**Chuck vs the Gingerbread house**

"Sarah do you know how long it's been since I last had some?"

"Well I imagine it's been while..."

"You're right! Whenever I want to start making some it's always one sided."

"I see how that could be a problem."

"I don't understand why no one enjoys fun!"

"I enjoy fun."

"So you'll give me some?"

"No I won't."

"Come on I really _really _want some right now."

"Chuck why are you still talking about gingerbread?"

She let out an irritated sigh which blew one of her blonde tresses with her warm breath, however he still persisted.

"But _Sarah-"_

He drew out the last syllable of her name.

"Do you know how _long _it's been since I last had a gingerbread house?"

"No Chuck I don't-"

He went to speak again but this time his efforts were unsuccessful as he was interrupted by the gruff NSA agent.

"1995"

"Casey how did you-"

"I like to do my research."

And with that Casey stormed out of the room assuring Chuck that John Casey was indeed the angriest stalker he had ever met... Not that he'd met many stalkers but if he had he was sure Casey would be the irate. John Casey was angry at the entire world and everyone in it... Well except for Ronald Reagan.

"Chuck?"

Sarah interrupted his ponderings, about Casey, snapping him out of his open mouthed trance.

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel any better I've never had a ginger bread house."

"I guess we're both deprived of biscuity ginger goodness."

"I guess so..."

A comfortable silence settled in the room as the two were left to their thoughts of course Sarah's thoughts were much more focused on the job whereas Chuck's were more focused towards gingerbread houses. He watched as she checked her watch whilst looking over to him in puzzlement.

"Chuck didn't I tell you to start your warm up exercises ten minutes ago?"

He looked like a small child with his hand caught in the cookie jar until he gazed up at her giving her the full blown puppy dog eyes.

"I was going to but... _The gingerbread houses-_"

"Can wait till tomorrow."

"You'll get me one tomorrow?"

"Chuck!"

"To the gym I go!"

He jogged past her exaggerating his arm movements with each stride causing her to laugh under her breath at his amusing display of him following orders. She stood pondering as to why they had been discussing gingerbread houses for the better part of ten minutes however he interrupted her with a distant shout.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes!"

She took off at a steady jog towards the gym to see Chuck frantically pretending he'd been doing his warm up exercises while he waited.

"I beat you!"

"Because I told you to go to training..."

"I won! And because I won do you know what you have to get me?"

"Well I don't have to get you anything because it wasn't a race..."

"You have to get me a Gingerbread House Making Kit!"

She did that thing, you know the one when she cocks one eyebrow incredibly high to add to her disbelief. To give it more substance I suppose. She went to speak then stopped then when to speak again and raised her finger so it was pointing before shaking her head deciding not to say whatever it was that she was thinking.

"Warm up exercises Chuck?"

"I'm doing them! See!"

He made a special show of doing the stretches he was taught a few weeks ago before starting training. His muscles flexed as his arm pushed on his calf as she licked her lips and looked away. He's been getting more toned since training began and other girls have began to notice... Mainly the brunettes to her dismay. So each time one walked past she'd make a show of fussing over Chuck's tie, making a 'cover' kiss a few seconds longer or just generally clinging to him possessively whilst shooting angry glares towards them.

Not that Chuck would ever stray, except maybe that one time... Well twice but that was really a momentary lapse of judgement on his part. Ok it might possibly be partly her fault too but she wasn't going to admit that because Brunette Bitch #1 aka Lou irritated her with her sandwich shop. She was sure that Lou had been staring a Chuck recently and the thought made her blood boil. Then there was Jill and her stupid finely toned ass and her sophisticated approach to life... It's not that she disliked Jill... She _hated_ her. Maybe if she didn't know Chuck she would be woman Sarah would look twice at but she _does _know Chuck so therefore Jill is hated.

It's not that she was possessive, I mean she'd let Chuck go to the grocery store on his own with Casey tailing him from thirty yards but Chuck is her territory. And every other red blooded female in Los Angeles... Wait no. The world should know that Chuck Bartowski is her boyfriend and that is any bitch wants to touch him (Brunette Bitch #1 or Slutty Scientist #1) they will know that she will break them piece by piece. And enjoy it.

"Stupid brunette bitches."

It happened so quick she couldn't stop herself! It just slipped out under her breath whilst she was thinking about the brunette bimbos then Chuck looked up and gave her a confused look then smiled at her calmly... It was all quite worrying.

"Why so angry against the brunettes?"

"What are you talking about?"

That's it Sarah deflect... DEFLECT! She chanted to herself trying to shoot him a perplexed look whilst trying to hide the blush that was rising up her neck.

"Don't try and hide it! I heard!"

Ohhh she can't even believe what she's going to say...

"It's really been 14 years since your last gingerbread house?"

He stopped and mentally counted.

"If Casey's right then I guess it is... 14 years is a long time. I think I need a gingerbread house construction kit."

"I agree."

That's it Sarah. Good deflection.

"So you'll build it with me?"

Damn it! Bad deflection Sarah... Her facial expression looked horrified before she covered it up with a smile and nodded not trusting her voice. He continued talking about the gingerbread houses.

"I'll see you tonight around seven at my place?"

"Ermm... Sure!"

She spoke with false enthusiasm which Chuck didn't seem to pick up on or care to bring up.

"I'll go to get the gingerbread!"

And that was how Chuck Bartowski cancelled his own training for the day... His muscled lanky frame sprinted through the door and down the corridor away from the Castle gym leaving Sarah bewildered as she quietly asked herself

"What the hell just happened?"

To say that Sarah Walker was confused was an understatement. To say that she had no idea what to expect even three hours after her encounter with the gingerbread obsessed Chuck. She'd never built a gingerbread house before therefore had no clue how to even create one and now he expected her to help him? How does one even built a house made out of biscuits? It's not a children's story.

Being in a 'cover' relationship shouldn't be this difficult... Why would a full grown man want to make a gingerbread house? It's too early for him to be having a midlife crisis... Maybe he's just stressed after the new intersect. That's it. When you've uploaded a new kung-fu enhanced intersect you have overwhelming urges to build... gingerbread houses. Ok that's not it.

She was due at Chuck's house in thirty minutes and still hadn't picked out what to wear for the gingerbread house construction session... They didn't have to worry about Devon and Ellie interrupting them now because they're moved out to a small three bedroom house a couple of miles down the road from Chuck. Luckily Beckman had reluctantly agreed to allow Chuck no surveillance on the _inside _of his apartment but the outside was acceptable however no cameras could point indoors now that Chuck was an official CIA agent.

So she was going to Chuck's apartment where they would be alone and uninterrupted because there is no Ellie or Devon and no surveillance. This should be a happy moment... But she's going to his apartment to build... gingerbread houses. Who does that? Well an eight year old child perhaps but not a man in his twenties! No. Calm down Sarah. This is what Chuck wants to do and a good girlfriend would support her boyfriend even though he's insisting on constructing gingerbread houses.

Come on Sarah get your head in the game. You're going to Chuck's apartment. You could always trick him into watching a movie using your feminine wiles. Yes that's what she'll do. She'll convince him to watch a movie or make him kiss her or anything other than gingerbread houses. He'll forget about the gingerbread houses in no time! She picked up the blue top with the little buttons that he loved on her so much and pulled a pair of jeans over her knife sheaths. Sarah Walker was dressed to impress and she intended to make Chuck forget all about gingerbread for the entire night. Not that she expected sex but the stringy lingerie underneath her clothes wasn't for comfort.

Only fifteen minutes to get to Chuck's apartment. She grabbed the keys to her _new_ Porsche 911 and headed out the hotel room door prepared to give Chuck a night he'll never forget. It's what kept her driving all the way to his apartment. It's the reason that she got there in twelve minutes... Granted she broke a few... ok maybe all the speed limits in the Los Angeles area.

And that's what brought Sarah Walker to Chuck Bartowski's door at precisely 6:58PM. She knocked on the door - three solid, cheerful knocks until he answered the door. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans and of course his black converse trainers. He gestured her in and kissed her on the cheek muttering hello as she entered. The kiss on the cheek was for cover... Obviously. She tried to muster her most innocently seductive voice as she could.

"Hey Chuck..."

It came out as more of a purr and Chuck immediately gave her a strange look before asking her...

"Do you want a drink of water for your throat?"

"My throat?"

"Oh you just seemed to speak huskily..."

"Yeah water would be nice..."

Chuck Bartowski was the most oblivious man on the world, it was surprising he even noticed Brunette Bitch #1 and Slutty Scientist #1 were flirting with him... He returned promptly with a glass of water and watched with a smile as she drained it in one gulp.

"Aaah much better... So what movie are we watching?"

That's it Sarah... Confuse him.

"We're building gingerbread houses? But we could watch a movie after..."

"Oh... Sure. I forgot we were building... _Gingerbread houses._"

He shot her a confused look and nodded before exclaiming happily.

"So I've got all the stuff in the kitchen!"

Come on Walker. Try to think of something else.

"You know Chuck if something is bothering you that you can talk to me? Whatever it is."

To add effect she grabbed of his left hand and repeated her last sentence drawing out the first word.

"_Whatever _it is."

He looked a bit concerned at her and grinned.

"I know... but what matters right now is the gingerbread houses! Come on, we can start them now!"

It was only then when Sarah discovered that she was at a tactical disadvantage giving Chuck her hand already allowing him to effectively drag her into the kitchen to see a large gingerbread making kit including ginger bread pieces, small tubes of frosting and icing, sprinkles and jellies. Added to the selection by the side were several large tubes of frosting and icing that covered all the colours of the spectrum and several large bags of sweets varying from chocolates to toffees to jellies.

Situated in the corner of the kitchen was Chuck's ipod on a large docking station waiting to be turned on to play. He'd obviously thought all this through and though part of Sarah wanted to seduce the hell out of Chuck another part wanted to build a gingerbread house... Wait Sarah stop being silly! She mentally chided herself.

"I see you've thought a lot about this..."

"Yeah well seeing as you've never built a gingerbread house and I haven't built one since 1995 according to Casey I figured we deserved to make the best gingerbread house ever made. Therefore I needed more supplies for this to be the ultimate gingerbread house."

She had to admit Chuck was winning the battle of persuasion to make her want to build a gingerbread house rapidly.

"That's so sweet..."

"Yeah I know there are a lot of sweets and the dentists won't be pleased but we're only building one and seeing as it's been so long I thought it'd be ok. If you wanted I could chop up some fruit for some parts?"

Yes Chuck Bartowski was completely oblivious to women...

"No that's ok this is perfect how it is."

Her answer was obviously the right one as she was awarded with a full Bartowski smile. Ok. Maybe she wanted to build a gingerbread house a little bit too much...

"Wanna get started? The instructions say use the frosting glue to stick together each part of the house first..."

"So let's do it? Well not do it but stick together the house but-"

Why was she babbling? They both turned bright red during her verbal slip and avoided eye contact whilst sticking together the large sheets of gingerbread together to form a box with pointed tops on the front and back. Then continuing the stick the box onto the gingerbread base followed by the roof in a triangular shape until the gingerbread resembled a house... A gingerbread house. Granted it didn't look special but frosting would definitely change that and she had to admit. She felt slightly proud of constructing her first gingerbread house.

"Isn't it a well constructed masterpiece?"

"I knew you'd change your mind and love building a gingerbread house!"

His toothy grin took away any doubt he hadn't noticed her lack of excitement before. She gave a sheepish smile before grabbing a large tube of white frosting.

"Don't make me turn you into a snowman"

"Don't you need snow for that?"

She fiddled with the cap until the top was pierced not giving Chuck an answer for a few moments before squirting some on his nose... proceeding to get it all over her hands.

"Obviously not."

He laughed as he tried to lick the icing off the tip of his nose whilst she licked the icing off her hands messily. When she looked up it was clear that Chuck wouldn't be able to get the icing even in his cross eyed state trying to stretch his tongue to reach. It was impulse and she couldn't control her index finger wiping it off his nose and smearing it on his mouth with an impish grin before continuing to try and ice the gingerbread house.

She couldn't help sneaking glances at him as she coated the entire roof in frosting. He stood there staring at her with a silly grin on his face for a few moments looking in shock before licking the icing off his lips. However he continued to stand staring into space with a happy grin.

"I thought this was supposed to be a joint effort."

He shook himself out of his trance and grabbed an icing tube trying to tear off the cap quickly whilst talking.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out for a second there, I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun!"

The last word was more of a strain as he forcefully pulled the icing cap off the top causing an explosion of white icing all over himself, Sarah and the kitchen. Immediately he began fumbling around trying to wipe the icing off himself and Sarah and the kitchen at the same time wiping it away from her face and arms and his face and arms and the kitchen walls. He obviously forgets the effect he has on her during the moments of embarrassment he frequently suffers from. Mumbled sorries continue until she laughs a full hearty laugh.

"Is that payback for the icing on the nose?"

"What? Oh I... Erm.. No! I wouldn't intentionally cover you in sticky, white icing or my kitchen for that matter... I guess I really am a snowman."

"I'd say the icing man-"

"Yeah that probably works more."

"Yeah..."

His hand was still brushing the icing away from her arm until he realized how close they were and took a step back to her dismay. They continued icing whilst exchanging comfortable banter about which one the dentist would hate the most. Soon the entire house was covered in white icing and they swapped for different colours. Chuck began drawing blue lines on the roof of the house whereas Sarah didn't really know what to do... It wasn't a problem until Chuck noticed and asked her...

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him shyly speaking in a quiet, vulnerable voice.

"I don't really know what to do."

She admitted faintly as he brought her over in front of him giving her the blue frosting. He wrapped his slightly muscly arms around her and grabbed her hands gently guiding the frosting tubes in lines across the roof. He seemed unaware of how close they were to each other and how she could barely function with him so near. His scent was intoxicating and she felt herself melting into him. In a couple of minutes the roof was lined in blue and Chuck softly whispered into her ear to start drawing fake windows on the house and making little blue flowers in the garden.

With each separate line of frosting Sarah began to believe that building a gingerbread house was indeed a good idea... a _very _good idea. He let go of one of her hands causing her to silently groan in protest until he grabbed a red frosting tube and swap the colours and begin to drizzle it over the roof and outline the roof and add more colourful flowers. The process was repeated several times until the gingerbread house was covered in the spectrum of colourful frosting.

He smiled into her hair and inhaled deeply, she knew this because she felt his warm breath on her neck and his mouth only inches from her ear. Her mouth rose in unison with his and for a moment she let herself realize what a compromising position she was in. Yet she really didn't care. He whispered her name and her body gave into his touch again as their bodies moulded together more if that was even possible.

"_Sarah"_

"Mmmhmm?"

"We should start the sweet decorations."

"Yeah"

Right now she'd have just about agreed to anything for him. He peeled himself away from her to grab the sweets and her body shivered from the loss of contact. He pulled out a bag of multicoloured jellies and passed tore them open and placing them in the middle. Gesturing for her to follow suit as he placed jellies individually on the roof. She copied his movements sneaking glances at him and every now and then their eyes would meet.

It was a couple of minutes and neither of them had spoken since the close proximity until Chuck decided to break the silence in a way she would never expect.

"Run, run as fast as you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

He sung it under his breath and as much as she tried not to notice she couldn't help it and a bout of laughter echoed through her throat causing him to turn and look at her curiously.

"Are you insulting my singing Miss Walker?"

She shook her head before bursting into another chorus of laughter.

"I see how it is..."

Before she could stop him he'd armed himself with a frosting tube and had squirted it at her covering her nose and part of her lips. Of course she had to retaliate by grabbing the red frosting and squirting it all over his face and shirt. He wiped it away with his finger and licked it off making a big show of tasting the flavour.

"Mmmm what do you think Sarah?"

Before she could stop him he'd smeared frosting from his finger on her face however he didn't anticipate her licking it off his finger quickly. This caused him to pause momentarily in shock that she'd done such a thing allowing Sarah to grab hold of a packet of sprinkles ripping them open spreading them across the room hazardously. When he realized what she was doing he went to grab them unsuccessfully causing her to fling more up in the air covering both them and the gingerbread house.

It wasn't long until both were grabbing at varies tubes of frosting and sweets in a desperate attempt to cover each other in sweets and frosting. Sarah grabbed hold of the jellies and flung them to Chuck with frightening accuracy whereas Chuck squirted tubes of frosting in Sarah's general direction and every few minutes they would grab at another item to continue the gingerbread food fight.

The gingerbread house perched on the edge of the worktop was being showered in multicoloured frosting, rainbow sprinkles and sweets causing all the carefully made patterns to be masked by the chaotic gooey mess. The chocolates were now being hurled across the room and hitting targets each time and sometimes one of the pair would shove a sweet in their mouth and continue with the fight.

It continued until there was only one bag of sweets left... The jelly babies. In one swift movement Sarah had launched herself towards the tiny sweet people whereas Chuck has stepped forward in a desperate attempt to grab the bag. In this frantic effort to win the final bag of sweets Chuck and Sarah found themselves in an epic battle causing Chuck to call on all his life training to claim the sweets.

His arms grabbed around her as she held onto the sweets as he clutched onto the jelly babies for dear life whereas Sarah was trying to bring the sweets as far away from Chuck as possible. The floor was slippery and sticky at the same time causing the pair to slide around the kitchen until it all came to an end when they crashed into the gingerbread house causing it to tumble off the edge of the worktop making Chuck temporarily lose his footing causing him _and _Sarah _and _the gingerbread house to fall to the flood with a loud thud.

They landed in a very compromising position with Chuck underneath Sarah with the shattered pieces of gingerbread scattered around the kitchen floor. They were both coated in sticky frosting but neither of them seemed to care as they lay down on the floor and just laughed until she looked up and met his gaze. And then the laughter just seemed to stop because the situation didn't feel so funny anymore... More. Romantic? Sexual? She wasn't sure but she certainly wasn't going to disrupt this wonderful silence they shared.

Before she knew what was happening her lips and his lips met as they rose up and fell back down, limbs tangling together as the rolled around on the sticky floor. They'd need showers tomorrow but she didn't care. Their lips met again as their tongues entwined with each other and began a rhythmic dance, it was tender compared to their other frenzied kisses they'd shared. He drew his lips from hers and looked down at her lovingly as if to ask permission to continue.

Her hands came up to his shirt collar dragging him down to her this time she kissed him more frantically to which he responded with an equal passion. It wasn't long before she felt his hand going into her shirt and pulling her up into more of a sitting position on the floor to remove her top quicker. Her own fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt causing the buttons to spray about the room as she tugged it off. His lips parted from hers as she mumbled sorry but he pushed on dragging her shirt away revealing her lacy bra. She knew she had made the right decision to wear it.

Next his undershirt came off as he nibbled at her neck affectionately as she tore it away from his torso revealing his newly found, toned muscles. She dragged him back towards her lips fumbling with his belt buckle until all their clothes were strewn across the floor as they made love for the first time in their not so fake relationship. By the end of their inevitable love making she lay in his arms for a few moments they both panted as he breathed out what she was thinking.

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

She snuggled into him using her index finger to swipe some frosting off his cheek and licking it off her finger sighing contentedly. After a few moments neither of them spoke, they just lay there catching their breath until Sarah disrupted the silence.

"Let's make gingerbread houses more often."

__

Read and review...


End file.
